fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Runan
Runan (リュナン Ryunan) is one of the two protagonists of TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the 17-year-old heir to the Principality of Razelia and the son of the deceased Lord Glamdr. He is known as the Hero of Granada for putting up a fight against the Zoa Empire in that location for one year. He is also the best friend of Holmes, and the two of them view each other as brothers. Profile Runan is formal, honorable, and heroic, as befitting for a prince like him. Initially, he does not concern himself with women and romance, insteading choosing to focus on his battles. Over the course of the story, he learns that he must suppress his emotions to win and accepts that tragedies will inevitably happen in a war. He credits everything that he learns from experience to his advisor, Eugen. As a young boy, he was introduced to Enteh by his father and soon became a close friend to her. One day, Enteh began crying out of fear that she would transform into a dragon and kill people, and Runan comforted her by making a promise that he would always protect her. However, they eventually separated for reasons unknown to Runan, and as a result, he could not fulfill his promise. At the beginning of the game, Runan and Holmes arrive in the kingdom of Wellt, and at this time, they go on their separate ways. While Holmes travels across the world in such of treasure, Runan saves Princess Sasha from the pursuing army of Duke Codha and makes an agreement to help her retake her kingdom. Some time later, he arrives in the village of Taurus, where he meets Enteh once again. While she instantly knows who he is, he does not recognize her as quickly, and comes to realize that she is his old friend as the story progresses. Later in the game, Runan invades the kingdom of Canaan, taking Princess Estofarne as a hostage and killing Prince Julius in the process. Eventually, he liberates Reeve and soon discovers Enteh's true identity as Princess Maeve. This causes a fight between them as he knew who she was and became angered by both her refusal to reveal herself and her sudden disappearance years before. As the result, the two part ways as Runan marches to Nolzeria to meet with Canaan's Prince Sennet. When Runan is attacked by Rakis, Enteh comes to his aid and protects him in the form of Muse. Afterwards, he receives the Ring of Reeve from her before they part ways, as she returns to the Temple of Water and soon begins a mission to rescue Neyfa from Gwenchaos by herself. Once he learns that she was captured in the process, Runan invades the Temple of Gerxel in an attempt to save her. In Map 37, he obtains the ☆Seiken Reeve. However, he is ultimately unable to rescue Enteh, as she is sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Katri and Neyfa. In the final battle, Runan teams up with Holmes, Sennet, and Tia as the four of them take down the resurrected Gerxel. Following this, Enteh is revived by Miradona, and he confesses his love for her upon their reunion. In the epilogue, Runan elopes with Enteh in secret, and they board the Sealion to begin a journey across the world alongside Holmes, Katri, and Shigen. In Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 1. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |30% |15% |30% |30% |30% |40% |25% |0% |} Supports * Holmes * Enteh Promotion Gains Clear Map 26 to activate the promotion event. Overall Runan is the first lord in the game and thus he is required to be fielded for chapters involving him. In combat he is usually just average. His growths are well balanced, but he will have a hard time catching up because of his low initial movement before promotion. However, since he is required a lot in the game, it would be a good idea to train him regardless. After promotion, he will be above average, as his movement improved and stats will help, especially in the final battle. Quotes Trivia *Runan originally had blue hair, in line with early Lords such as Marth and Sigurd. After the game was renamed from Emblem Saga to avoid copyright issues, his hair color was changed to brown, although this made him resemble Leif more. Gallery File:Runan.jpg|Artwork of Runan. File:past.png|A young Runan with Enteh. File:Runan (Alternate 1).jpg|Runan in his royal garb. File:Runan (Alternate 2).png|Runan, when he was originally planned to have blue hair. File:Runan battle.png|Runan's battle model